


Homecoming

by queen_scribbles



Series: Better Company [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Post-Game(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: This is technically, TECHNICALLY sfw, but it does skate closer than I usually go to, yknow, the other thing. A lot closer. :3 Set right after the Trooper endgame





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically, TECHNICALLY sfw, but it does skate closer than I usually go to, yknow, the other thing. A lot closer. :3 Set right after the Trooper endgame

She was beginning to wonder if the smoke smell would ever come out of her hair. 

Briyoni stepped out of her third almost-scalding hot shower and growled at the still faintly clinging odor. She _had_ a nice permanent memento of the battle for Corellia, she didn’t need to reek of smoke forever, too. At least attempting to get the smell out made a nice excuse to repeatedly visit the first_ real _showers she’d had access to in _months_. Bry ran her fingers through her hair to squeeze out the excess water before drying off. And they were heading back to Coruscant today, so after reporting to Garza, she could go home and stand in her own shower until the hot water ran out if she so desired.

“And I probably will,” she muttered to herself as she dressed--gingerly, thanks to a few lingering sore spots. That was honestly the single most tempting thought in the galaxy. Fortunately, Corellia to Coruscant, plus time to meet with Garza and wrap up any official business would only delay about a day.

Bry got her gear together, met the rest of Havoc at the spaceport, and had her ship burning hyperlanes before the morning was half over. She was looking forward to some downtime.

\---

She was looking forward to that downtime even _more_ after reporting to Garza turned into a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor.

_Lucky I wore my good armor,_ Bry thought sardonically as Havoc followed Garza to the Chancellor’s office. Fortunately it wasn’t a long meeting, though still long enough to have her wanting a stiff drink. Or maybe that was simply due to Chancellor Saresh’s disappointment they hadn’t captured Rakton alive to use in trade for POWs. Stars, was it hard to even sort of swallow her retort to_ that_. Either way, Bry was more than happy to bid farewell to the Senate Tower for the next month or so of leave. She tossed cursory farewells to the others and bolted for the speeder stand, thoughts already on the tantalizingly close hot shower and maybe a nice glass of juma juice.

Her plans were derailed in the best way possible, however, the second she opened her apartment door.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Jonas grinned from his slouched seat on her couch. 

“That was gonna be my line,” Bry shot back, grin of her own spreading as she dropped her bag. Looking around, he’d clearly been waiting at least long enough to settle in; jacket tossed over the back of a chair, boots kicked off, and sleeves pushed up. “Should I go with ‘Honey, I’m home’ instead?”

He laughed. “Go with whatever the hell you like, Bry, I’m just happy to see you.”

“Likewise. I thought you were s’pposed to be working. Don’t get up” --she held out one hand--”I’m comin’ to you.”

Jonas heeded the advice, relaxing back into the couch as she crossed to sit next to him. He half-turned to be facing her and rested one arm along the back of the couch. “So, you’re happy to be home, I’m guessing? Just... off the top of my head.”

She snorted a laugh and scooted closer. “Smart man.”

“You’ll find I’m more than a pretty face, Major,” he teased.

Bry grinned mischievously and bit her bottom lip. _Wonder how far we can take this game... _“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jonas drawled, eyes gleaming with matching mischief as he started running his fingers in lazy trails up and down her arm. “I’m also a really good kisser.”

_So that’s how we’re playing this, huh?_ She leaned in closer and whispered, “_Prove it_.”

His hand, which had been on a slow trail up her arm, completed its journey and cupped her jaw as he obliged. After just the right interval to give her a taste but also leave her wanting more, he pulled back. Just far enough to breathe, his forehead resting against hers and his thumb rubbing against her cheek as he murmured, “Welcome home, hero.”

She let out a soft laugh. “Please don’t. I got enough of that_ hero _pfassk from the higher ups.”

“Well, then,” Jonas leaned forward ever so slightly into their contact, “any special requests?”

“Just kiss me like that again,” Bry murmured back, wriggling out of her jacket.

“I can do that,” he chuckled quietly as he pulled her back in.

This kiss lingered and deepened, Bry’s hands sliding into Jonas’ hair as he braced against the back of the couch. She couldn’t completely swallow a small needy moan, which got another quiet chuckle out of him.

“You smell like smoke,” he mumbled, sounding more amused than bothered by the fact, a rough edge creeping into his voice.

She snorted, carding her fingers through his hair. “That’ll happen when you run around a warzone industrial planet for three days. You’re lucky I had time to take real showers b’fore getting home, or it would be worse.”

“Thank the stars, then,” Jonas grinned.

Bry rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his shoulder so he sat back. “Here’s a question for you,” she began as she shifted to follow, settling in straddled across his lap. “How come we almost always do this” --she dipped her head to steal a quick kiss, hands coming to rest on his shoulders--”here?”

He laughed, playful glint in his eyes as his hands settled on her hips. “Your couch is more comfortable than mine.”

As someone who had fallen asleep on both, she did have to concede that point. “Mm-_hm_.” One hand started to slide in toward his unbuttoned shirt collar, fingers ghosting along his collarbone.

His breath hitched, voice decidedly rougher even as he aimed to stay lighthearted. “Also, a few of my contacts know where I live. For emergencies. So the odds..” he caught a sharp breath as she lightly raked her nails against his chest, and she watched with a mischievous smile as he swallowed hard before continuing, “...the odds of interruption are higher....”

“As good a set of reasons as_** anY**_\--” her voice pitched high and she instinctively curled toward him as his hands edged under the hem of her shirt in retaliation.

Jonas chuckled and pressed a kiss behind her ear as her forehead rested against his shoulder. “All’s fair-”

She kissed him to shut him up, felt him laugh into it, swallowed the quiet groan that followed, hummed in pleasure herself as his hands trailed their way up her sides.

And then he froze as his fingertips brushed the skin just below the edge of her bra.

Bry stilled as well, wincing internally._ Aaand he found it..._

Jonas broke the kiss, playful mischief vanished into concern, as he more deliberately traced the line of scar tissue. “Bry?” His brow furrowed as it_ kept going_, wrapping around from her side toward the center of her chest. Under slightly different circumstances, the touch might’ve been erotic, but the worry plain on his face dismissed that possibility. “Where’d this come from?”

She sighed and aimed for a lighthearted tone as her hands curled against the back of his neck. “A souvenir from Corellia.” She ran her fingers through his hair as he reached the origin of the scar, dead-center over her sternum. “Didja think retaking the Bastion was _easy_, darling?”

He actually flinched a little at the endearment, gaze fixed on where his hand had stopped even though her shirt was in the way. “_**Bry**_.”

“Jonas.” She cupped his jaw with one hand and tilted his chin up to make him meet her gaze. “It was just an Imperial grunt with a vibroshiv.”

He snorted, expression easing slightly, though worry lingered in his eyes. “You say that like I don’t know what you can_ do_ with a vibroshiv.”

“It’s not that bad,” Bry assured him. _Anymore_, she added mentally as she peeled off her shirt so he could see for himself.

Jonas followed the line of the scar with his eyes, darker green against her skin, as his fingers traced back toward where he’d initially found it. “Not that bad,” he muttered in disbelief.

“Not as bad as it was intended to be, then,” she amended, then winced at the look on his face as the implications of that paired with where it _started_ hit him. “Jonas._** Jonas.**_” She tipped his chin up and kissed him softly as she promised, “I’m_ fine_.”

Jonas let out a shuddery breath that was maybe intended as a laugh as his fingers traced lightly back and forth over the scar’s path. “Haven’t you ever heard of_ armor_, gorgeous?”

“It gets in the way,” she said, only half-joking. _And it didn’t help._

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Yes, of_ incoming damage_, that’s the _point_.”

“And also of my preferred fighting style,” Bry countered. “The faster I kill things, the less chance they have to do damage in the first place.”

“Fair,” Jonas conceded reluctantly. “Still...”

“I’m _still _fine,” she reiterated.

Jonas held her gaze for a moment, then looked down at the scar again before planting a deliberate kiss on the origin point. He rested his forehead against hers and gave her a smirk that was almost pure challenge.”_**Prove it**_.”

Bry laughed, slightly shaky with relief he’d let it go with relative ease. “If you’re hinting the way I think you are....” she wove her fingers into his hair, and her voice dropped to a rough whisper, “...we’re wearing _way _too many clothes.”

He closed the gap for a kiss before whispering back, just as rough, “That’s easily remedied, y’know.”

And it was.

\---

“So,” Bry panted, resting her chin on his chest and biting her lower lip around a very satisfied grin, “Convinced?”

Jonas let out a breathless laugh, one arm loosely wrapped around her and fingers tracing random patterns on her shoulder blade.”Pretty thoroughly, yeah.”

She snickered and wiggled higher to steal a kiss, bracing one hand against the mattress when it lasted longer than anticipated. “Mm, gotta say, Balkar, if this” --she ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair--”is gonna be the reaction to me getting injured like this...” another kiss, then one in quick succession pressed to his jawline. “maybe I’ll stopped tryin’ so hard to avoid it.”

His hand, which had been sliding up her arm, froze near her elbow, and Jonas actually sat up. By nature of proximity, Bry went with him, the sheets pooling around them. 

“Please don’t,” he said, all trace of his usual humor and charm absent from his voice.

“Jonas...” She reached to rest one hand on his shoulder. “I was just joking, handsome.”

He took her hand and tugged her closer so he could kiss her temple. “_Don’t_, Briyoni.”

“Don’t worry,” she murmured, running her fingers back and forth along his collarbone. “I have no intention of letting some moof-milker do me in any time soon. I’ve got a war to win and a charming, ruggedly handsome SIS agent to marry, unfortunately in that order.”

Jonas chuckled, running his thumb over the back of her hand. “Big plans.”

“I’m that kind of girl,” she said breezily, which got an actual laugh.

“You certainly are,” he agreed, and kissed her temple again. “You also still smell like smoke.”

“And we both smell like sweat now on top of that,” Bry countered. “With that in mind...” she pulled back enough he could see her impish grin, “what would you say if I told you my initial plan--before being so thoroughly and wonderfully sidetracked--was to take a nice, hot shower?”

Jonas grinned and followed as she shimmied toward the edge of the bed. “I’d ask if you want company.”

“Depends,” she said coyly as her feet hit the floor. She turned to face him, fingers gently combing hair back from his forehead. “If you’re the one offering, then absolutely.” She kissed his forehead, then tangled her hands in his to pull him to his feet.

But he resisted, and instead pulled her back into bed, roughly toward the pillows.

“Jonas, this is the wrong direc-!”

He cut off her protest with a kiss, a good, deep one. “Bry?”

“Mm?” she mumbled through the heady daze of that _kiss_.

“Welcome home.”

It was, she had to admit, one of the better homecomings she’d had. Maybe it was alright if she smelled like smoke for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> (for anyone wondering, yes, yes Bry is majorly downplaying how badly she got hurt to leave that scar. he’s worried enough as it is.)


End file.
